The Housewive's Secret
by BlackCrow666
Summary: Human Alice and Jasper,Modern AU. Alice and Jasper have been married for 1 year now,they move to the suburbs because of Jasper's new job. But Alice has a secret that she doesn't want her new neighbors to know, she is Nymphomaniac. (Warning: Lots of explicit sex scenes, don't like don't read)
1. Explanations

Alice Hale, born Cullen: Brown hair, brown eyes, she is going to have long hair that stops at her hips at first, she'll cut it later on, 1m65, nymphomaniac, she's the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She can't have children that's why she doesn't need to use birthcontrol or condoms while having sex with her husband.

Jasper Hale: Blond hair, light brown eyes, 1m90, he works as an economist, he is antisocial. He loves his wife Alice more than anything and puts her needs above everything else.

Cassie Collins: Nosy Neighbor, black hair, brown eyes, 1m70. Married, 2 children (teens)

Blanca Gutierez: quiet and not very social neigbor, brown hair, brown eyes, 1m70

Ann Crowley: Neighbor from across the street, blond hair, green eyes, 1m73, married, 4 children plus 1 on the way, becomes very close friends with Alice.

Victoria Hale: Jasper's mother, 1m75, blond hair, blue eyes, she disipes Alice, she treats Alice like shit everytime she comes to visit, she is always searching for a way to ruin their marrige, she doesn't know about Alice being a Nymphomaniac but she suspects something is wrong with her daughter in law, she keeps telling her son to divorce her, she loves her son dearly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hello I'm Alice and I'm a Nymphomaniac.

"Welcome to your new home" Jasper said to his wife Alice as they opened the door.

"It's beautiful, I love it" yelled Alice as she hugged her husband.

"Now, let's hurry and help the movers with some boxes so they can leave." And with that Jasper left to take in some boxes. As soon as they had paid the movers and closed the doors Alice jumped on top of her husband.

"Alice love, what are you doing?" He asked as she started kissing his neck.

"I'm horny babe" she whined

"I am too love but we have to finish unpacking, tomorrow is monday and I have to start work and my suits are in one of those boxes somewhere..."

"But can't we have sex and then unpack? Please babe we haven't done it since yesterday and I can't take it anymore" Alice pouted "if you don't make me feel good I can take care of myself..." She added. She knew her husband wouldn't let her pleasure herself if he could do it instead.

"Okay love but just once." As soon as those words left his mouth, his wife started kissing his neck again. She took of his shirt and threw it somewhere in all the mess. She then started massaging his crotch, he became hard very quickly. Alice took of her dress and let it slid off her body with ace.

They lied down on the floor and Jasper started kissing her neck first and then he moved down to her breasts, he quickly took her bra off and started licking her soft breasts, playing with her nipples until they became hard. Alice let out a moan.

Jasper then started touching his wife through her panties, he could feel how wet she already was, which made turned him on. He quickly took the piece of clothing off and slid one slim finger and then another into his wife's vagina, as he began to scissor them Alice moaned louder, she was a screamer. After a few seconds he took his fingers out.

"Mmm Jasper, hurry and fill me with your cock" Alice screamed. She knew that talking dirty made Jasper hornier. Her Husband took of his pants and took his shaft in his hands. He was already leaking pre-cum. He positioned himself at the entrance of his wife's wet vagina.

"Babe what are you waiting for, put it in I can't take it anymore" Alice cried as she rubbed her hands against her clitoris. Jasper obeyed and entered his wife who moaned loudly. He then began to move in and out, faster every time.

He kissed his wife passionately.

"Oh god Jasper, your so huge babe, oh god yess, yess faster please go faster." She screamed at the top of her lungs

"But babe if I go any faster it will hurt after" he answered concerned of the well being of his wife. Even though he knew she loved it rough, he always was concerned to whether he was hurting Alice or not. He loved his wife more than anything in the world. She was his everything. That's why even at times where he was exhausted after hours of work he would still have sex with her as many times as she asked him. It wasn't a chore, not at all but because of her sickness Alice would often ask him to have sex with her a least 7 times a day, he knew that if he didn't gave her the pleasure she needed she would pleasure herself or worse, he was worried that if one day pleasuring herself wouldn't be enough that she would go somewhere else to find it. And so to prevent that, he would give her everything that she asked.

"Jasper you know I love it rough now please don't hold back and fuck me as if you were an animal in heat" she ordered.

He quickly obeyed, thrusting into her faster and faster until they both climaxed.

"I love you Alice" he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Jasper" she said as she hugged her husband.

A few minutes after that, Jasper put on his pants and began unpacking things in the Kitchen. Alice put her dress back on without her underwear and tied her long brown hair into a pony tale. As she got up, she felt how her husband's cum was filling her. She loved that feeling. Alice was sterile so she never had to worry about her husband having to put on a condom or having to take birth control pills.  
As she was taking a box to the kitchen her doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" she said to her husband. It was obvious that she was going to get the doorbell since her husband was antisocial. But felt the need to say it anyway. Jasper hated having to socialize with people. He only times he would talk in presence of strangers was only when it was necessary. Work was the only place he would talk with strangers but he only talked about things work related, as soon as his boss or coworkers would change the subject he would shut down completely. When he was in social event with his wife, he would let her do all the talking while he would just stand next to her like he was a piece of furniture.

As Alice opened the door she found herself in front of 3 women. One had short blond hair, she was pregnant. She had a bottle of wine in her hands, a gift to her, Alice thought. The other one had brown hair, a little bit shorter that her's, she had brought a home cooked meal that looked like lasagna and the last woman had black hair, she had brought a basket of muffins.

"Hello?" Said Alice

"Hello, we saw you move in a few hours ago, I'm Cassie Collins nice to meet you" said the black haired woman " and this is Blanca Rodriguez" she said pointing at the brown haired woman, who waved at her "and this is Ann Crowley" she added pointing at the blond pregnant women

"Hi, nice to meet you all, I'm Alice Hale." Alice answered with a smile

"Here, these are for you" Cassie said giving Alice her gifts, the other women followed by giving theirs.

"Lasagna? Mmm delicious, my husband's favorite" Alice said happily "Thank you so much" she added.

"Your Welcome" the three women answered. "So, where is your husband?" Asked Cassie

"Oh, he's in the kitchen unpacking" answered Alice simply.

"Won't he come to introduce himself?" Cassie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haha, no sorry he won't my husband is a bit of an antisocial" Alice said with a nervous laugh.

That Cassie woman looked like she was quite nosy, that would be a problem, Alice thought.

"Come on Cassie, give her a break, she brealy moved in, I'm sure we will meet her husband an other time" said Ann.

"I guess" answered Cassie, "Well we should let you unpack, if you need anything my house if across the street, it's the one where there are screaming children" Ann announced with a laugh

"Hahah thank you so much" Alice answered. As soon as the women turned around Alice shut her door and locked it.

"How are the new neighbors?" Asked Jasper as Alice entered the kitchen.

"One of them was pretty nosy, she looked like she was expecting for me to tell her every juicy detail of my life right there on the porch." Alice exclaimed

"Oh, that isn't good." Jasper answered

"Yeah I thought the same with, but one of them, Ann I think her name was, she seemed pretty nice, I could see myself be her friend" Alice said as she put down the food.

"What have we here?" Jasper asked as he lifted the aluminum foil of the lasagna plate. "Lasagna? Mmm delicious"

They finished unpacking all the boxes and ate before going to bed.

"Babe?" Alice asked as she curled into a ball next to her husband who was reading.

"Yes Love?" He prayed to god that she wasn't going to ask him for sex again, he was exhausted and tomorrow he'd have to leave early for work.

"At what time would you be back from work tomorrow?" She asked

"At 7h? Why?"

"Just wanted to know, I'm going to miss you, you haven't gone to work since our honeymoon, do you really have to go? We don't need the money..." She said.

"I'm going to miss you too love but as I've told you a million times, I'm not comfortable to be living of your money."

"But babe, that's the perks of being married to the daughter of billionaires, not having to go to work everyday."

"I maybe don't have too work but I want to, I want to be able to provide for you, not only live off your money." Jasper explained softy. He put his book on his nightstand before hugging his wife.

"I love you so much Alice" he said as he passed his hand through her long soft hair.

"I love you too Jasper" she whispered as they cuddled until falling asleep.

 **Hello Everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter, I wanted to make a story with an interesting plot but also a lot of porn in it so yeah I hope this turns out okay, it's the first time I'm going to post a fanfic so please go easy on me with the reviews ! Love you all, xoxo. -Danielle.**


	3. Not an update

This is not an update, I'm sorry my darlings if you got your hopes up. It'll take more time before I can update again because I had saved all my new chapters on a USB but something happened to it and now it won't work anymore so I lost everything. I'm trying my best to remember what I had written in these chapter so I'll be able to update them. Thank you for understanding and I'm so sorry!


	4. Chapter 2

As Alice woke up the next day, she woke up to an empty bed. She looked at the time and saw that it was 12h. She went downstairs and made herself some coffee. Coffee and instant ramen noodles where the only food she didn't mess up, she sighed, missing her husband and his breakfasts in bed. After finishing her coffee she decided to go take a shower, she took her clothes off before getting inside the shower, turning on the hot water and letting it wet her body. She first washed her long hair, then started washing her body, started off with her breasts and worked her way down, her hands stopping below her stomach to notice a purple hickey her husband had left there. She smiled and continued showering. Once outside the shower she dried her hair before and put on her makeup. She took some time to pick an outfit, in the shower she had decided that she wouldn't last all day at home, bored, so she would go see her husband at work and see if he wanted to have a lunch break with her. As she had finally picked out an outfit the door bell rang. She quickly put on a bathrobe and went downstairs to open it. To her surprised she saw Cassie Collins standing in front of her, an angry look on her face.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Alice offered a nice smile

"Yes, could you please stop walking around you bedroom naked, I have two adolescent boys at home, thankfully they are at school at the moment but I was in their bedroom cleaning when I saw you, your whole bedroom can be seen from their window. So I would please ask you to not walk naked or buy some curtains." She spat angrily.

Alice nodded, "Yes, I am very sorry, I'll buy curtains right away."

"Thank you that would be all. Good day." Cassie said before turning around and leaving. Alice was a bit startled, she closed the door and went back to her bedroom. Carefully changing her clothes in her bathroom instead of her bedroom. Then, she took her purse, her car keys and made her way towards the garage.

Twenty minutes later she was parking her Lamborghini Veneno in the parking lot of Jasper's office. She got out and made her way inside, taking the elevator to her husband's floor. The first thing she saw as she opened was the receptionist. She was beautiful, blonde hair, big blue eyes, she looked like she had just got out of a playboy magazine. Alice swallowed before walking towards the woman.

"Hello how may I help you?" the secretary asked as she saw Alice approaching. Her voice was soft and nice which made the brunette more jealous.

"Yes, I'm here to see my husband, Jasper Hale." She said proudly, the blonde nodded before making a call. " , your wife is here to see you." She announced before adding "Should I let her in?" then hummed and hung up.

"You can go see him, last door down the hall on the left." She said with a smile

Alice nodded and thanked her before starting to walk towards her husband's office. She entered the room not bothering to knock, to find her husband typing on his laptop, he looked up to see his wife smiling at him. She slowly locked the door before went to stand next to him.

"Hey babe." She whispered

"Alice, love, what are you doing here?" he asked as he turned around in his chair to face her, he put a hand on her hip, slowly taking in her curves the tight dress was capturing.

"I was bored and I missed you so I thought maybe you could have lunch with me?" she asked before taking a step further, placing her purse on the papers Jasper had on his desk.

"I would love to darling but I have a lot of work to do, I can't today." He said before placing another hand on the petite's waist. Alice pouted and sat on her husband's lap, he swallowed. She put her hands around his neck and kissed his cheeks before moving to his ear and started biting his earlobe.

"Alice, don't do this baby, I'm at work." Jasper whispered but moved his hands to touch his wife's ass, lifting her dress so he could have more access to her skin.

"It didn't stop you when we were dating, remember when we used to have sex in your office every day." She purred in his ear.

"I also remember how we almost got caught once, love please, it's a new office, it's my first day, I can't."

Alice started kissing her husband's neck "But baby I'm so horny and I know you are too, I can feel your rock hard dick." Jasper hissed, it was true, he wanted it as much as she did right now but he couldn't.

"I want you Alice, but I can't." he said

"Yes, you can. Look how wet I am for you already." She said as she took her husband's hand putting it inside her panties. She was so wet, which made Jasper more aroused already. He put a digit inside her, feeling her soaking walls and how it would feel amazing around his cock. He groaned in frustration, his large member confined behind his pants was hurting and as if his wife had read his mind, she started unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants and taking his organ free of it's confinement. She licked her lips as she began touching him.

"God, Alice." Jasper groaned, thrusting his hips a bit into her hand.

"Mmm, baby, I need your big cock inside me, now." She started wining. Jasper nodded, his mind too numb with lust to care anymore. Alice lifted her hips and he took her panties down, she took the off and quickly sat onto her husband's cock, taking him in, all of him. She screamed loudly and threw her head back, starting to bounce on him as he met her with gentle thrusts. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh be quiet love, we're at my office remember?" he said softly while with his other hand tried to unfasten his wife's bra.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Jasper froze but it didn't make Alice stop, she kept on going.

Jasper cleared his throat before speaking "Yes?"

"Mister Hale, is everything alright? I heard a scream." The secretary's voice was heard. Jasper cursed himself mentally before speaking again. "Yes, uh, I hit my foot. Don't worry everything is fine Crystal." He said

"oh alright, is your wife still there with you?" she asked through the door.

"Yes, but she'll be leaving shortly and I'll get back to work." He said, worried that the blonde woman would say something to his boss.

"Alright, I'll leave you to work now." She answered before leaving. Jasper sighed as he heard the sound of her heals leave. He put his hands on his wife's hips to make her stay still before lifting her off his member.

"Jasper?!" He wined, confused

"I'm sorry love, but we almost got caught, you need to leave. We'll continue this at home." He said firmly, a little angry but mostly at himself for having so little control.

Alice blinked, surprised, it was the first time her husband had spoken to her so harshly. She quickly picked up her panties off the floor and put them back on while her husband did his best to put his member back into his pants, he was still hard and dripping so the task was quite complicated. Alice took her purse off her husband's desk and walked towards the door, unlocking it before leaving without saying goodbye. She went back to her car, she was so horny, this was a problem, she had never been faced with this dilemma, well not since she had started dating Jasper and they got married. When she was single she used to have sex with any man willing, or took care of it herself but frankly, she wasn't too fond of dildos, but since she had met Jasper, she never had been left unsatisfied. He would always please her, whenever and wherever she needed it. She sighed and decided to go to buy the damn curtain her neighbor was bothering her about. Once that was done she went back to her house and waited for the handy man to come and install the curtain. While she was waiting she lied on her bed and tried to masturbate to get some relief but nothing helped. After a while the man finally came and installed her the curtain, leaving as soon as he was done.

Jasper came home at 6h, he was starving and felt so guilty for the way he had treated his wife. She didn't come to the door to greet him when he arrived so he went to their bedroom and found her asleep on the bed, she was wearing the same clothes as the morning. Jasper noticed the curtain and quickly got worried. He knew there was no way his wife had installed it so someone must have done it for her, did she fuck the man who installed it? Was it that the reason she was already sleeping? Jasper couldn't take his jealousy so he woke his wife up.

"Alice wake up, wake up now." He said angrily

The brunette opened her eyes to the sound of her husband's voice, slowly rubbing them.

"Jasper? Hey you're home"

"Did you fuck him?" He asked "Did you fuck the man who installed those curtains?"

"What?" she sat up, meeting her husband's angry eyes "No, I didn't fuck him? I would never cheat on you what's wrong with you?!" He grabbed her shoulders tightly

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying Jasper, stop, you're hurting me!" she said, her husband quickly let go of her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's just the thought of you with another man makes me go crazy and because I left you unsatisfied this morning I got scared." He whispered

Alice gently caressed his hair "Shh, it's alright baby, I'm not mad at you." She said before adding "but please make love to me now."

Jasper pulled away from the hug and nodded "of course my love." He quickly took off his jacket and shirt, tossing them on the floor somewhere. Alice got up, took her dress off, then her bra and panties and went back to sit on the bed, her breasts bouncing slightly as she did so. The sight made Jasper hard. He got up as well, unbuckling his belt and taking his pants off. Already a huge tent was visible on his boxers, a few drops of pre-cum staining the fabric. He took his boxer's off and went on the bed on top of his wife. She spread her legs open, eager, and wrapped them around her husband's waist to pull him closer. They began to kiss, their tongues dancing against one another. Jasper started massaging his wife's breasts, making her moan as he did so. Not able to take it anymore he put his member inside her. She was so wet around him that he groaned in pleasure. He pulled away from their heated kiss as he started to move in and out of her, making Alice moan loudly.

"YES JASPER FASTER, GOD, FUCK ME FASTER!" She screamed and of course, he did as told, pounding in her faster and faster, he could feel himself getting close, he started rubbing her clit to help her reach her climax.

"GOD YES BABY, YOUR BIG COCK FEELS AMAZING INSIDE ME, GOD I'M COMING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, their neighbors probably were able to hear everything. She was coming hard and as he felt her tighten around him, he came also with a loud groan. He kissed before taking his now flaccid member out of her and laying on the bed next to her. Alice quickly curled into a ball, putting her head on her husband's chest as she covered them both.

"That was amazing baby" she said with a smile

"I love you Alice." He whispered sleepily as he put an arm around her.

"I love you too Jasper." She whispered back


	5. Chapter 3

Japer woke up to the sound of someone throw up. He looked at the alarm clock beside him and it indicated 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Alice?" he asked, his voice deeper. He cleared his throat a bit, the light was on in the bathroom so he went there and found his wife on the floor, hugging the toilet.

"Alice!" he said as he rushed to his wife's side "Why didn't you wake me, if you were sick…" He asked as he moved slowly her hair out of her face and held it so it wouldn't get dirty.

"I didn't want you to see me like that." She mumbled weakly before throwing up again. Jasper cringed a bit but stayed by his wife's side until she was done, then, he helped her get up and walk to the sink where she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth to get the vile taste of vomit out of her mouth. Jasper flushed the toilet before helping her back to their bedroom, and in the bed.

"Did you eat something that was expired?" he asked once they were in bed, Alice shook her head. "I don't think so." Jasper bit his lip, concerned. "I'll take you to the doctor, just to be safe it's not something worse than just food poisoning." He said

"But, what about your work?" Alice asked, turning around to face her husband. "It's alright, I'll go in later, you're more important. Now go to sleep." He said before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

The next morning, they went to the hospital to get Alice checked up and after a few standard analysis, the doctor didn't find anything wrong with the brunette.

"I'll run some blood tests just to be safe alright?" the doctor said to them. After taking Alice's blood, the couple waited in the waiting room for the results.

"What if they tell me I'm dying?" Alice asks worried to her husband as they waited. Jasper took her hand and squeezed it "You're not dying but if you were, I'd stay by you every step of the way. Until death do us part remember?" Alice bit her lip and nodded. When the doctor came back, he asked the couple to come into his office.

"What is it doctor, am I dying?" Alice asked as the doctor closed the door. The man laughed and shook his head "no, not at all, it's quite the contraire to tell you the truth. You're pregnant." Alice's eyes went wide and Jasper's grip on her hand tightened.

"What? It's impossible doctor, I've been sterile since I was 18." She said in disbelief.

"Well, call it at Miracle but the tests don't lie, you're a month pregnant, congratulations." He said with a smile before excusing himself, letting the couple alone to process the information.

"You're pregnant" Jasper whispered after a few seconds

"I… I guess I am." She whispered back. It was something neither Alice or Jasper ever thought about since they knew from the beginning that Alice couldn't have children. "A-are you mad?" Alice asked after a while of silence. "What? No, how could I be mad? I'm just surprised, that's all. But I'm happy." Jasper said as he hugged Alice tightly. The doctor came back indicating that they should schedule an ultrasound appointment.

"Doctor, we can still have sex right? It won't hurt the baby" Alice asked and Jasper almost choked on his saliva, his face getting red.

"Yes, you can, it will not hurt the baby at all, unless you're into BDSM, then you should only participate in normal sex, until the baby is born that is."

"Alright, that wouldn't be an issue at all but I have hypersexuality, is it okay if we do it as many times as we'd like?" The doctor nodded "Yes of course, being pregnant can make you crave sex more than usual."

Jasper's face went white at the doctor's words. 'More than usual' that would kill him, he loved having sex with his wife but there was a limit. Alice seemed to notice but didn't say anything until they were in the car.

"Jasper, you're awfully quiet." The blond looked at his wife and then back again at the road.

"I'm sorry, just a lot on my mind."

"I wish I wasn't like this."

"What?" Jasper asked, not understanding what his wife was talking about.

"I wish I didn't crave sex so much, I feel like an animal and it's horrible, I'm sorry you have me as a wife. You could just divorce me if you want."

Jasper hit the brakes, almost crashing into the car in front of him. He parked the car at the side of the road and turned around to look at Alice.

"Hey, look at me. I would never divorce you, I love you more than anything, I love having sex with you, it's just at times it's a bit too much but it's alright, I don't mind, as long as you're happy." He said as he caressed his wife's cheek softly. She leaned in into the touch before whispering "I love you." He said 'I love you' back before getting back on the road.

As Alice was opening her front door once Jasper had dropped her off, she heard someone calling her. She turned around to see her neighbor Ann Crowley.

"Hey Alice" Ann said

"Hi."

"Would you like to get some tea with me?" the blond asked softly, Alice thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Sure, why not." Maybe that woman could become her friend, she desperately needed one.

She entered the house of Ann and immediately saw the mess that was inside. "Sorry about the mess, having kids will do that to your house, especially when you don't have a maid." The blond woman apologized, Alice cringed internally, but said nothing. They went out to the garden and sat around a plastic table.

"Oh, the tea, right." Ann said as she tried to get up, but being like 5 months pregnant didn't make it easy for her to move. Alice shook her head "It's alright, don't get up, I'll go make us some tea in a second." Ann looked at her with a genuine smile "Thank you, sorry about that, pregnancy make you forget things."

"It does?" Alice asked

"Yeah." Ann giggled "it's part of the reason why we forget how much of a hell we go through during these 9 months and want to do it all again, until we're in the hell again and regret everything. But apart from that, once you're blessed with your child, it makes it all worth it."

Alice felt blood drain from her face, getting scared. "Oh god." She said as she put her head in her hands

Ann blinked at her "Are you alright?" Alice shook her head "I just got back from the doctor, I'm pregnant." Ann put her hand on Alice's back, rubbing it gently "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you know? They say it's different for every woman, maybe you won't even feel it." Alice looked up at her and nodded "I hope, I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright, I'm here for you, if you need help with anything or just in need of company, I'm just across the street."

"Thank you." Alice said with a smile "No problem, that's what friends are for."

"We're friends?" Alice blinked in surprised, she was always the weird kid at school and never had any friends, apart from her sister Rosalie which didn't really count as a friend since they were sisters.

Ann nodded "Yeah, well at least I hope we can be, you know… I don't really get along with the other woman from the neighborhood so I was hoping that you moving in could mean we could be friends. I hope I didn't freak you out or anything…" Alice shook her head and grinned "not at all, I'd be more than happy to be your friend."

They spent a few hours chatting about all sorts of things, mostly it was Ann speaking and Alice tried to give her some advice. Suddenly, the brunette's phone vibrated, she looked at it and felt like she was about to pass out.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Ann asked, putting her hand on the petite's shoulder, clearly seeing that something was bothering her.

"It's a text from my husband, he said his mother is coming to visit us tomorrow."

Ann looked at her confused "but isn't it a good thing?" Alice shook her head "No, my mother in law hates me."

 **Heyaaa~~ Sorry my lovely readers, no sex scene in this chapter but worry no more because the next chapter will have one or maybe two? We'll see. Tell me what you think about the story so far, is it boring? Interesting? I want to know! See you next time!**

 **xxo -DS**


	6. Chapter 4

"Your mother can not come here Jasper, I'm pregnant, I don't need any stress right now." Alice said as she sat on her bed

"Babe, I can't tell her not to come." Jasper sighed as he took his tie and shirt off.

"Of course you can, it's really not the right time, we've had trouble hiding my sickness from her before but now it'll be more difficult." Alice groaned as she took her clothes off. She was lying on her bed, in only her underwear.

"Baby…" she purred as she spread her legs. "I'm horny." Jasper who wasn't facing her turned around and saw her. He sighed mentally, not daring to actually do it. He took his pants off, staying in his underwear as he crawled between his wife's legs.

"It will be difficult but we'll manage it." He answered to finalize the conversation before kissing deeply his wife. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, pulling him closer to her. He began kissing her neck, and her chest. He took her bra off and tossed it somewhere in the room before beginning to kiss and suck on her breasts to which she moaned. Then, he began to slide lower, kissing her stomach and hips, when he reached her panties he began kissing her on top of them which had Alice squirming. He took her panties off and started giving kitten like licks to her vagina.

"Oh god Jasper, it feels so-Ah, good. More, more!" Alice was moaning, her voice raising a few octaves the more pleasure she felt.  
Alice's moaning and begging had Jasper rock hard, his jaw soon started to hurt so he moved back up to kiss Alice's neck while freeing himself from his boxers. He sat up to take them off before moving the tip of his member to Alice's entrance, he rubbed it and pressed it against it but never putting it in.

"Stop teasing me babe." Alice whined. Jasper chuckled before putting it in all at once. Alice cried at the sensation of being filled, it felt too good. Jasper started moving, slow at first but then faster and harder, as he knew his wife like it this way.

"Oh-God, yes, yes, Jasper-Ah,Mmm- Harder,Harder" Alice kept saying like a mantra. It didn't took long for the couple to come.  
"It was amazing babe." Alice praised her husband as he slid out of her and hugged her. He hummed in response, he was too tired to answer.

The next day Alice and Jasper were woken up by the doorbell ringing. Jasper quickly put his pants on and got downstairs to open the door to the only person he knew it would be. His mother. Alice put her negligée on before going downstairs as well. As she arrived at the bottom of the stairs she found her husband hugging his mother. The woman had blond hair, blue eyes and was taller than Alice. As soon as the blonde woman laid eyes on her, her critiques started flowing.

"Dear god Alice, you've put on some weight and it doesn't suit you at all." Alice's eyes widened, she hadn't noticed that she had gained any weight at all.

"Mother, please don't start." Jasper pleaded as he extended a hand to his wife who gladly took it and finished getting down the stairs. Jasper hugged his wife tightly before turning to his mother. "We have some news for you, how about we go sit down in the living room." His mother nodded. Once they were sitting in the living room, Victoria, Jasper's mother spoke once more. "So? What are these news you want to tell me?" she was impatient and hated to wait.

"Well… " Jasper began "Alice's pregnant, we're having a baby." He said with a smile as he looked at his wife, taking her hand in his. Victoria's face turned white. "Oh dear Lord why?" she asked as she raised her arms to the sky. "I've been nothing but a good Christian, why does the Lord punish me like that?"

Jasper inhaled and exhaled slowly to try and calm down so he wouldn't raise his voice at his mother. "Mother, please stop this." He begged

Victoria looked at her son at shot him a disappointed look "I've been nothing but a good mother to you, why must you hurt me like that? If she's pregnant it'll be harder for you to get a divorce."

Alice stood up quickly and left the room, she knew her mother in law hated her and to be honest, the feeling was mutual but it still pained her to hear such things.

"Mother, if you want to stay under our roof, you're going to have to start treating Alice with some respect, she's the love of my life and future wife of my children, I won't have you disrespect her anymore." Jasper said as he stood up from the couch and rushed behind his wife.  
He found Alice looking through the window that led to the veranda.

"Babe, I'm so sorry about my mom. I asked her to behave, otherwise she's out of the house. Are you alright?" He asked slowly as he hugged her from behind.

"I'll be alright." Alice answered as she placed her hands on her husband's. She was strong, she wouldn't let the words of the foul woman affect her day or her life.


End file.
